The Elfling
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: The child hesitated for a moment before taking his offered hand and moving farther into the light. It was then that the fellowship saw the child clearly. “An elfling…” Legolas whispered in shock “How can this be?”'
1. Chapter 1: A song of sorrow

**The Elfling **

**A/N: **I need at least five reviws before i update this story so if you read it PLEASE review it! Thanks in advance!

**Chapter 1: A song of sorrow**

**

* * *

**

The fellowship had been travelling through the dark mine of Moria for sometime now when Legolas, a tall blond woodland elf who also happened to be the Prince of Mirkwood, stopped abruptly tilting his head as if listening for something.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn, a tall dark brown haired Ranger and true king of Gondor, asked

"I can hear a voice" Legolas said after a moment

"An Orc?" Boromir, the tall, broad-shouldered son of the steward of Gondor, asked

"No… It sounds like a human a young one…a child…" Legolas said straining his ears

"A child? What would a child be doing down here?" Merry, a hobbit, asked

"I don't know, how about we find out, hmm?" Gandalf the grey wizard asked looking around to see what the others thought.

So following Legolas, who followed the sound that he soon realized to be singing, they made their way through the many corridors of Moria. It wasn't long before they all could hear it as well; though by the time Legolas had reached a point where he could start to make out words, the song had finished and there was just humming to follow.

"It sounds so sad" Merry said softly and the others nodded in agreement

They were nearly there when the humming stopped leaving silence for a moment before the sound of sobbing was heard. Looking at each other for a moment they turned the corner and Gandalf held his staff up illuminating the dark corridor. Before the fellowship was a small dark haired child who shrunk back away from them.

"Shh little one… It's okay we mean you no harm" Aragorn said gently as he kneeled down in front of the child

The child looked at him then everyone else his legs pulled up in front of him eyes wide "_Wh…Who are you? Are you going to hu…hurt me?_" he asked tentatively and in elvish

The fellowship all looked at each other in shook before Legolas also bent down before the child "_No tithen pen we mean you no harm"_ Legolas said softly "_What are you doing down here tithen pen? Where are your Adar and Naneth?"_

The child whimpered slightly "_Ada and Nana…they are dead…"_ the child said softly

Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf sighed sadly when they heard that

"_Come tithen pen,_" Aragorn said, holding his hand out "_we mean you no harm"_

The child hesitated for a moment before taking his offered hand and moving farther into the light. It was then that the fellowship saw the child clearly.

"An elfling…" Legolas whispered in shock "How can this be?"

While Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf appeared to be in shock over this development the others in the fellowship didn't really see what was so shocking.

"What is it Gandalf? What is wrong?" Merry asked

"The Elves longevity dose not come without a price, Merry," Gandalf said after a moment, "And that price is in the precious few children born to them. While the birth of a child was an almost common occurrence to the other races of Middle Earth, the Elves rarely enjoyed that blessing. A precious few youths are born to the immortals, and as such, the Elves are very protective of their offspring. Children mean more to them then any other race could possibly understand..." Gandalf trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Whenever an elfling is born there is much celebrations for all elves… the thing is though the last elfling born was over five-hundred years ago…"

"Well it seems you figures are wrong as the little one there can't be over five and is defiantly a elfling" Boromir said

The elfling looked between them all nervously, his hand still in Aragorn's.

Aragorn seemed to sense his new charges nervousness "Perhaps we should continue on, at lest until we find a good spot to stop for the night," Aragorn suggested and the others agreed "_We will be continuing on with our journey tithen pen, and we would like it if you accompanied us…Will you come?_" The child nodded that he would go with them, and Aragorn smiled at him still holding his hand.

After awhile of walking in silence Pippin broke it "Strider what is his name?" he asked Aragorn motioning to the child with his head

Aragorn thought for a moment before realizing he didn't know "_What is your name, tithen pen?"_

"_I have many names…"_ the elfling said softly

"_What do you want us to call you?"_ Aragorn asked

"_I do not mind…you may call me what you want…I don't know my real name…"_ the elfling whispered sadly

"_Well we will just have to think up one,"_ Aragorn said, "_Are you tired?"_

The elfling shook his head but Aragorn noticed that he was stumbling more often then before "_It's ok to be tired," _Aragorn said as he scoped the elfling into his arms, noticing how light and underweight he was.

"There is a good spot to rest not far ahead, if I remember correctly," Gandalf said to the company "it should only be five possibly ten minutes walk."

After the fellowship had set up camp they all sat down around the campfire to eat, Aragorn and Legolas then filled them in on what they knew of the elfling so far.

"Well he needs a name," Sam said as he looked at the young elfling sitting in Aragorn's lap watching everyone with his big impossibly blue eyes.

The fellowship thought for a moment coming up with many names, mostly of relatives, but none really fitted.

"What of Carlin?" Legolas suggested finally, and the others agreed, "_So tithen pen, how do you like the name Carlin?"_ Legolas asked the elfling, the elfling thought about it for a moment before nodding and smiling at Legolas shyly.

The next day Carlin walked with hand-in-hand with Aragorn and Legolas who kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't tire too much, when they reached a large, very large, hall and in a side room a tomb.

Aragorn kept a close eye on Carlin as Gimli sobbed over his cousin's grave and Gandalf read from an old tomb. He removed his eyes though when Pippin knocked an old skeleton and bucket down a well creating more noise then is sensible.

"_I'm scared Aragorn…"_ Carlin said as drums sounded in the deep

Aragorn glanced down at the elfling for a moment, spearing a quick smile "_It's okay to be scared tithen pen. Now I want you to go over there and stay hidden, okay?"_ Aragorn said, glancing nervously at the door where Boromir was trying to enforce it.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir announced as he dodged an arrow

"_O…okay Aragorn," _Carlin said hesitantly

"_Go on,"_ Aragorn said shooing him away before turning swiftly to face the doors and on coming enemy.

Carlin ran over to where the hobbits stood with their small swords ready; he hid in a dark corner of the room just as the doors broke and the evil creatures charged forth. The fellowship seemed to be there match, until the large cave troll showed its ugly face. While they where distracted by the troll, an orc cornered Carlin a wicked grin on its face. Carlin was about to yell out when he noticed what the others were doing and realized that if he called out now he would distract them and it could mean there death. So instead of calling for help he dodged the orcs attacks though that could only last for so long before the orc got in a rather nasty hit. Carlin fell to the ground not even able to get his throat to cry out in pain. The creature raised its sword and Carlin did the only thing he could think of he kicked up hitting the orc and knocking him off balance with sudden unexpected attack, Carlin then jumped up grabbing a nearby sword and stabbed the surprised orc. Carlin stood there a moment just staring at the fallen orc he had just killed. It wasn't his first kill but he still felt wrong taking another's life.

"Come we must go!" Boromir shouted to the rest of the fellowship and Carlin glanced over to them, they had killed the mountain troll and the rest of the orc, Aragorn was holding a limp hobbit in his arms and Carlin's heart plummeted at the sight.

"Hurry there will be more we must reach the bridge!" Aragorn called already running out the door, the others followed him, and Carlin found himself alone in the dark tunnels once more. Slowly he stumbled towards the door one hand clutching at his wounded side and the other ready to catch him if he fell.

He stumbled along keeping to the walls, staying out of sight of any orc that may come. After a few short moments that felt like years he could see light ahead, perhaps he had caught up with the others… Coming closer he saw that was indeed true though the others were surrounded by orc and goblin so there was no way to get to them, anyway. Carlin sighed and sunk to the ground, there was no way for them or he to escape this one.

All of a sudden he sat bolt upright there was a dark, very dark presence coming closer and it seemed the orc and goblin sensed it to as they quickly fled. Carlin got to his feet as fast as he could and started towards the fellowship when a creature of flame and shadow came forth…A Balrog was upon them and the company did the only sensible thing to do in such a situation: they fled.

Carlin drove himself on there was a pulling at his soul and he followed it as fast as he could, ignoring the burning of his wound, ignoring the pain of having broken rib bones slicing his insides; there was nothing but that pull. He took many hidden turns and tunnels reaching the stairs that led to the bridge just in time to see the fellowship race across.

Legolas seemed to glance his way as he crossed, looking for orc and goblin archers but when his eyes fell upon Carlin he cried out something that made the others glance up too. Gandalf was the last in the line crossing, glancing at Carlin he didn't see the Balrogs mighty whip lash out until too late. Gandalf fell into the dark chasm. This spurred Carlin into action; he could not allow the Balrog to escape out into the world. Not even thinking of himself he leapt down the stairs to the bridge and waiting Belrog. He ignored the shouts the fellowship sent him he had only eyes for the Balrog. As he stared at the Belrog Carlin felt fear, not fear for his life, but fear of failure, of allowing the Balrog into Middle-earth.

If the Balrog was to escape then the world would change, and not for the better, the dark would spread quicker and become stronger and the light would fade. Carlin did not know how he knew this only that he could not allow it to happen no matter the price even if that price was his life.

The Balrog was on the bridge now heading across it to where the fellowship was on the other side, it hadn't really noticed Carlin or if it had it didn't care. Carlin thought desperately about what he could do when his eyes locked on the bridge…

Carlin quickly ran to his edge of the bridge and traced symbol after symbol into the dirt hurriedly yet carefully so not to make a mistake. When the symbols reached across the whole area of the bridge at the joining to the land on his side, he put his hands above it and chanted quickly, the language he chanted in was neither elvish nor common tongue it was a strange language filled with power and magic.

As he finished his chant the symbols glowed softly for a moment, as did his hands, before the sound of rocks braking was heard and the bridge broke falling into the seemingly bottomless chasm the Balrog followed it screaming in fury.

Carlin scrambled backwards away form the deep opining, looking up he saw the fellowship standing there staring at him sadly; with the bridge gone he had no way to reach them. A movement caught his attention and he noticed orc and goblin archers entering the room aiming at the fellowship.

"_Flee you fools!"_ Carlin yelled across to them, before taking his own advice and fleeing into the depths of Moria.

* * *

**A/N:** At least 5 reviews before the next chapte! Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**The Elfling**

Dedicated to Lightmare852 my first reviewer for this chapter and everyone else who reviewed (as listed at the bottom).

**Chapter 2: Flight**

* * *

Carlin fled through the tunnels stumbling and falling, he couldn't stop he knew or the orc and goblin would be upon him but he was in so much pain and he didn't know how much longer he would last. He stumbled again falling down a short flight of stairs 'get up' he told himself but his body didn't respond as he wavered on the edge of consciousness 'get up or you'll be killed!' he told himself and he struggled to his feet and started down the tunnels again. This happened many times but always something urged him on, a survival instinct perhaps, or something else; he wasn't sure and didn't really care.

Finally he could no further and he collapsed to the ground and into the world of sweet oblivion.

When he next woke he managed to roll himself over and take a closer look at his surroundings, he was almost surprised when he found that he wasn't surrounded by the faces of leering orc and goblin. Sitting up carefully he frowned, these walls did not look the same as dwarvan mines; they looked somehow far more ancient. Gingerly he got to his feet and stumbled over to one of the walls that held a giant carving made of white marble. It depicted a great army, in the ait above there was giant dragons their scales made of emerald, silver, gold and the leading one, the largest, was made of sapphire and mithril. In the air beside the dragons where men with dragon wings sprouting from their backs, their wings matched that of their dragon companions and they wore armour of shining mithril. On the ground below them where armies of elves dressed in golden armour in a leafy pattern, their leaded wore an emerald crown. Accompanying the elves where a group of seven men and seven dwalves they wore silver armour but for some reason didn't really fit in with the rest of the carving.

Carlin moved along the wall slightly and saw what the army was facing. This part of the carving was made of black marble and where the two joined the two coloured marbles swirled together.

The second part of the caring depicted terrifying creatures that seemed to bare a resemblance to the orc he had seen but compared to the carvings the orc he had seen had the beauty of the elves and were as scary as hobbits (no offence to hobbits but really their not very scary). These creatures wore blood red ruby armour and eyes. Beside them where seven men also in ruby armour and like their counterparts they too didn't seem to fit, behind the orc-like-creatures where an array of unnatural beasts, including Balrogs, in the dozens. In the sky he was just able to make out creatures as large as the opposing Dragons, they where merely carved, thus hard to see, though they did support two blood red rubies for their eyes.

Carlin shuddered away from that side of the carving, as he could almost feel the Darkness leeching off it. Looking back at the white marble side he tilted his head to the side as he stared at the leading Dragon, the only one without a companion. He felt a tear slide from his eyes, for what reason he did not know. Unable to pull his eyes away he stood on his toes all pain forgotten, as he reached up a hand and tentatively, almost affectionately, he brushed his fingers across the Dragons scales. Its eyes seemed to glow for a moment before Carlin felt something rush through him. He blanked out just as a rush of glowing blue light sounded him.

…………………………………….

Carlin groaned slightly as his muscles protested to his movement, he had woken up a little while ago only to find himself outside at the base of the mountain that had not long ago seemed to be his prison. From there he had allowed his instincts to guide him once again, thus he was now moving away from the mountain and into the unknown. The next evening he found himself stumbling into a forest that seemed to be calling him forward, he hadn't gotten far in before he reached a river where he collapsed, his wounds had reopened and he was losing a lot of blood which he knew was incredibly dangerous but he was too tiered to care, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was just about to blank out again when the sound of movement very close to him met his ears, opening his eyes tiredly he could see a pair of feet next too his head, 'not orc feet,' was his last thought before he gave in to the darkness.

………………………………………..

"…Elfling? How…"

"…mines…"

"…come back to us…"

"…Carlin I'm so sorry…"

These voices filtered through his head as he drifted in and out of consciousness, some sounding familiar others foreign, but all where confusing and made little sense to his hazy mind.

"…how did he escape Strider?" Pippin's voice filtered through the haze that filled his mind. He groaned slightly as he came fully conscious, the sound of hurried movement around him let him know that it had been heard.

"Carlin?" Aragorn's voice came filled with gentleness and concern.

Carlin opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times until they got used to the change, then he focused them on Aragorn, he gave a weak smile, "_Aragorn, I…what happened? And where am I?_" Carlin asked frowning, as he didn't remember meeting up with them again, and a quick look around told him that he was no longer outside nor in the mines, but in a beautiful carved room, with a really comfortable bed.

"_You are in Lothlorien home an elven city built in the golden woods. The sentries found you almost unconscious at the edge of the forest and brought you here for healing. How you got there however, I do not know,_" Aragorn explained.

Carlin nodded and frowned slightly… then smiled, ah yes the 'not orc feet' must have been the elven sentries.

"_Carlin I must apologise for leaving you after the battle in the tomb,_" Aragorn said sadly his head bowed slightly, "_I know…_"

"_I forgive you and the others Aragorn,_" Carlin interrupted, "_You had much on your mind and perhaps it was better that way, after all the **Mortek!**_," Carlin spat the name, "_was not allowed to escape,_" Aragorn frowned slightly at the unfamiliar word though he assumed, correctly, that Carlin meant the Balrog.

"_Greetings tither pen,_" an unknown she-elf said as she entered the room, "_I am Calylith,_" she introduced herself.

"_Hello,_" Carlin greeted with a nervous smile looking at Aragorn as if for assistance.

Aragorn smiled at him, "_Calylith has been among those healing you,_" Aragorn told him. It was then that Carlin noticed that Pippin wasn't here, but Carlin had been sure that he had been when he was waking.

"_Where are the others Aragorn?_" he asked curious almost completely forgetting the other elf.

"_They are all here and safe, save for Gandalf, Pippin was going to tell them you are awake. I'm sure you'll see them soon, they where most worried for you,_" Aragorn said skimming quickly over the bit about Gandalf, but still Carlin saw the deep cloud of grief rise in his eyes and he too felt it on a smaller degree.

After Calylith had given him a check over she allowed Legolas in for a short visit before he and Aragorn would have to leave so Carlin could rest.

"_It is good to see you awake tither pen,_" Legolas greeted as he entered the room, "_The others send their best wishes also,_"

* * *

A/N: Wow so many reviews sighs dreamily Thank you so much, it is because of those reviews that I actually finished this as quickly as I did (though it would have been done quicker if I hadn't had to start it again. Stupid me and losing all my hard work pouts). Any way thank you to:

Lightmare852

Mrs Huggins

Linkinparkfan

try it SOBER

Yami no Kaze

Silver-Entrantress-Elf

whiteSin

cirecris

Tarryn

The Avian Serpiente

Countess Alecto

Dadaiiro

SunQiaoMai

Kirallie

Hermonine

Puretsubasa

-w- easy enough

oooooh

The Icebird

ladynaruto13

HarrySlytherinson

shelly holmes

Tearaana

For those who are confused I have never planned for this to be a crossover with HP or anything else, though I suppose I could if enough wanted it… let me know.

Carlin is an elvish name I got from a book I was reading meaning 'new life' or 'new beginning' it is non-Tolkin elvish so yeah anyway.

As for a back story into Carlins life and how he got into the mine, well lets just say that comes later grins mysteriously.


End file.
